As It Should Be
by shadowneko003
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, as it should be.  This is a place for all my drabbles and one shot stories.
1. Ring

This will be the places for my drabbles that will come irregularly.

Disclaimer: This would have happened if I owned DW.  
>Author's Note: It was the first that came to my mind when I saw the picture prompt.<p>

Prompt:http:/_i103._photobucket._com/_albums/m158/_ShadowNeko003/_Doctor%20Who%20fic%20pics/_engagedcoupleholdinghan_.jpg(take out all "_")

* * *

><p><strong>Ring<strong>

for dw_10rosefan at Livejournal

As he takes her hand in his, he feels the circular ring that fits comfortably and perfectly on her finger. He smiles. _"As it should be."_


	2. Burn

Prompt: http:/_i103._photobucket_.com/_albums/m158/ShadowNeko003/_Doctor%20Who%20fic%20pics/_drabble4-pro._png Take out the "_"

And no, I didn't enter the contest. I don't think this piece quite good enough to enter the contest

Nine/Rose

* * *

><p><strong>Burn<strong>

She was burning. So he did the one thing he told himself not to do. He kissed her. He took all the pain away and burned for her. Because he promised, and he loves her.


	3. Storage

Prompt by jessalrynn at LiveJournal for the Then There's US Ficathon LiveJournal Community.

Author's Note: First thing that entered my head when I saw this.

Pairings: TenII/Rose

http:/_i103._photobucket._com/albums_/m158_/ShadowNeko003_/Doctor%20Who%20fic%20pics_/0000gqd7._jpg [take out the "_"]

* * *

><p>Storage<p>

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she walked into the TARDIS' console room.

The Doctor, looked up from where he was perched under the console, answered his wife, "Yes Rose?"

"We have a room full of bananas."

"Of course we do! 5,050 bananas to be exact!"

"Exactly 5,050 bananas?"

"Yup," he popped the p. "Exactly 5,050 bananas. Because that room is ideal for storing stuff and can only hold that many bananas or 9 persons or 1 horse or 6,666 hens eggs, or 2,941 pigeons or 88 Haddocks or 10,526 pound coins. To which the total of each group weighs exactly 1000kg. Besides, bananas are good for you. Good source of potassium, that they are. That remains me Rose, can we get a horse?"

"No Doctor, we cannot get a horse." She turned around and headed to the galley. This was just one of the many times in which it was better to for her not to ask questions, like how in the universe did the Doctor manage to get 5,050 bananas onboard without her knowing. But then again, this is the Doctor and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Missing You

**Title:** Missing You  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Characters and Pairings<strong>: 11/Rose, Amy, Rory  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Go ahead and sue. You'll be talking to Pikachu lawyers  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm feeling11/Rose right now. Prompt by sapphire_child via then_theres_us ficathon over at LJ.

http:/i103_.photobucket_.com/albums_/m158_/ShadowNeko003_/Doctor%20Who%20fic%20pics_/tumblr_lpnxweTNVS1qbpwzeo1_500_.jpg

Take out the "_"

* * *

><p>Missing You<p>

He was running again, away from some alien monster that was trying to eat Amy, Rory, and himself. Running was something he was very use to. In fact, he was a very good runner. After all, he had to be with all the trouble he and his companions, specifically a certain blonde, manage to get themselves into on a daily basis. It was part of the adventure of traveling with the Doctor.

Amy and Rory were running behind him, hand in hand, yelling at him to think of something to get them out of this current mess. His mind was there and elsewhere. His thoughts went to his hand. It occurred that it wasn't how long they were separated. It was the moment when you find yourself doing something and wishing they were right there by your side. His hearts were lonely, and his hand was missing one vital component. Rose Tyler.


	5. Bow ties are cool

http:/_i103._photobucket._com/_albums/_m158/_ShadowNeko003/_Doctor%20Who%20fic%20pics/_tumblrlps6btkcvs1qbawqo._jpg

Please take out the "_" in the link

Pic from then_theres_us LJ

I'm not a writer for then_theres_us, but that doesn't mean I can't be inspired from there pictures and write about them. =]

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: TenII (aka the 14th Doctor in my mind)/Rose

* * *

><p>"Rose Tyler, are you wearing a bow tie knickers?" The Doctor inquired when he walked into their bedroom.<p>

Indeed, Rose Tyler has positioned herself on their bed in a very lovely and seductive way. She radiated an aura that sent the Doctor's blood south.

"If I recalled Doctor, you once said "Bow ties are cool."" Rose answered her husband seductively.

"Bow ties _are_ cool." The Doctor managed to say before he lost all senses, strolled over, and captured her lips.


	6. Multiplication

**Title:** Multiplication  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Characters and Pairings<strong>: 11/child!Rose

**Disclaimer:** Go ahead and sue. You'll be talking to Pikachu lawyers

**Spoils**: Set between The God Complex and The Wedding of River Song, but only spoils are from the Impossible Astronaut

**Summary:** He was helping Rose Tyler with her schoolwork.

**Author's Note:** see end. Will contain spoils for The Wedding of River Song (the story itself doesn't not contain any spoils for the finale, so if you haven't seen the ep and don't want to be spoiled but want to read the fic, skip the author's note)

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was breaking many rules just being where he was. But then again, he had broken many rules before, what's one more broken rule to him. He was going to die…for real this time. So he did what he did best. He ran. Just like when the Ood had warn him in his tenth body that his time was running out.<p>

The break bell had already rang to signal the end of the lunch break, and all the students were heading back to their classroom. The Doctor was currently substituting for Mrs. Richardson, who was on leave of absence due to sickness. He was known to the school as Doctor John Smith and was already in the room and preparing the next lesson, long multiplication. He was writing examples on the blackboard as the seven year old students came in.

The Doctor placed his marker down just as the last students took their seats. "Good break, everyone?"

They all nodded.

"Well then," the Doctor smiled, "Accordingly to the lesson plan for today, we are learning long multiplication!"

The class groaned and whined.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Multiplication is cool, just like bow ties." He fixed his bow tie. He had told his students that bow ties were cool when he had first walked in and one Rose Tyler asked the question. "Now, since you're all so fantastic with your times table, this will be a breeze."

The Doctor continued to explain the concept of long multiplication to the seven year olds, in the simple and plainest terms. He illustrated step by step on the board, and then he had called Robert McCoy, the math wiz of the class, along with other students to do the examples on the board. Afterwards, he handed out worksheets for them to do.

The Doctor walked around the classroom as the students were completing their work. He stopped one desk next to Rose Tyler and watched her while watching her neighboring classmate.

Rose was having trouble on problem number 10. She knew she knew her times table, but she just couldn't get this right. She was frustrated and pouted.

"Rose, what's wrong?" The Doctor went over to her.

"Nothing wrong Doctor."

"Now Rose, it's ok to admit that you need help. There were times where I needed help to." The Doctor knelt down on his knees and placed his hand on Rose's. "Now, let's see what's wrong."

Together, the Doctor and Rose worked out problem number 10, 59 x 35.

It was nearing the end of the day and all the students were already waiting for the school bell to signal the end of the school week. They all had cleaned up their area and pack their belongings. The children were counting down the seconds until the bell would ring.

As the bell rang, the students all headed for the door at once. But there was one student still at her seat. The Doctor was puzzled at this bit. Normally, Rose Tyler would be with all the others, running out of the classroom as she did in earlier in the week. "Rose?"

"I don't want you to leave Doctor." Rose stated. "I want you to stay."

The Doctor was taken back at this information. Rose Tyler, at the age of seven, wanted him to stay, and he had a feeling the she wanted him to stay with her. And that made him sad.

Rose, even though she was only seven, knew that what she said had made the Doctor sad. She could see it in his eyes. "Doctor?"

The Doctor had to be brave, so he smiled. "Oh Rose, you know I can't stay. Mrs. Richardson is feeling a lot better now and will be coming back next week." He went over to her and knelt down to her level.

"But Doctor, I don't want you to go."

"Rose, Rose, Rose. Brilliant Rose Tyler." He placed both of his hands to her shoulders. "You know I have to go. But I'll make you a promise. We will see each other again. I promise you that."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear it." She held up her right pinky.

"I pinky swear it." The Doctor smiled and hooked his right pinky to hers. He then placed his head onto hers and hugged her.

Rose returned his hug and whispered, "Because I want you safe, my Doctor."

As Rose was whispering to the Doctor, Rose's friend Shireen popped in the room and called out to her friend, "Come on, Rose!"

Rose released the Doctor, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, gathered her stuff, and ran to her friend. Together, they went out the door. But just as Rose exited the classroom, she turned back, "I'll see you later then, Doctor."

The Doctor could only watch as Rose Tyler exited the classroom. He was flabbergasted. And then, a small smile crept onto his lips. He stood up, gathered his things, and made his way to the headmaster's office before finally heading home to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>I just finished watching The Wedding of River Song. This fic was inspired by the line "I could help Rose Tyler with her homework" and from that this fic was born. Can you spot the other references? Wibbly wobbly, time whimey. =D<p>

For the episode, I was like "WHAT? WHAT? NO! NO! OMG! XD XD WHY?" Even though it was an alternate time line, he MARRIED River Song! NOOO! Doc/Rose forever! On another note, I like River Song. I accept that he should and does move on. I accept that he loves/will come to love River Song, and that he will/is spending some of his life with her. Although, I kinda wish they didn't get married. Doc/Rose forever. =P

But overall, I accept and enjoyed the episode.


	7. On the Line

Title: On the Line  
>Author: ShadowNeko003<br>Pairing: TenII (or 14)/Rose  
>Rating: K<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Author's Note: I was listening to the song On the Line (from the movie On the Line starring Lance Bass) as I was heading home today and this popped into my head. I think it fits the Doctor and Rose. I also think this isn't as good as I hope it to be, but I'm content with it. I don't know if the Doctor can sing, but lets pretend he can. XD<p>

I want to give out a special shout out to **who_in_whoville**, **kelkat9**, and **timelord1 **(from here and LJ) for writing such awesome stories. And to all Doctor and Rose fans, Happy Valentine's Day! (It's still Valentine's Day where I live! XD )

I would also recommend listening to the song. (search On the Line nsync since I can't put links here) And yes, I was an N*SYNC fan. Proud of it! =D

Summary: As if on cue, the intercom turned on and a familiar voice began singing, "I'm laying it, on the line to show you, I'll never let you go. On the line for your love, there's nothing I want more."

* * *

><p>Rose Marion Tyler was in her Torchwood office, on the 17th floor, working on her field report when there was a knock on her door. Her eyes never left the computer screen as she called out for the person to enter. "Yes?"<p>

A young man by the name of Michael Johnson entered and walked up to her desk and handed Rose a bouquet of roses and a card. "These are for you Ms. Tyler."

"It's Rose, Michael." She said as she looked up from her computer and accepted the presents.

"Yes, Ms. Tyl—I mean Ms. Rose."

Rose looked at Michael, but she suppose that was the closest he would get to leaving out the formality. The Valentine Day card was a TARDIS blue color and had a custom drawing of a shop dummy on the cover, which made her smile. There was only one person in the entire universes that would get her something like this. She opened the card and read aloud, "Roses are red, TARDIS' are blue, where is the Doctor, Doctor Who." She raised her eyebrow at the last line.

As if on cue, the intercom turned on and a familiar voice began singing, "I'm laying it, on the line to show you, I'll never let you go. On the line for your love, there's nothing I want more."

"He also said that you have to find him." Michael had only began working as a mailperson for Torchwood a few months ago, but he'd quickly learned about Torchwood's two most interesting agents, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. They were both down to earth and he had quickly taken a liking to them. However, he also knew of the Doctor's weird habit of doing things that were unexpected and that usually ended up in some sort of explosion, ranging from small to large. In fact, just last week, Michael had to run to Rose to stop the Doctor from sonicing the new toaster oven in the Rec Room. Michael had witnessed the Doctor exploding the old one. "I don't think Mr. Tyler would be happy if the Doctor did something to the intercom system."

Rose sighed and shook her head. She quickly saved her document and exited her office, with Michael following behind her. "Let's hope it's not that bad."

Michael nodded, wished her luck, and went back to his route.

As Rose headed towards the elevator, she passed two of her coworkers, Mina and Michelle. They waved to her while singing in rhythm, "After everything, my heart's been through. I treasure, every moment, I spend with you. For me to feel this way is something new. Now it's got a hold of me. It's making me believe, that what we got is something unlike any other line."

"He has a great voice Rose." Michelle complemented

"Yeah, when he's not gobbing about technobabble." Mina added. "But you better stop him before Mrs. _Higsby gets back from her lunch break. She'll be furious."_

_Mrs. Higsby was the monitor of the intercom system and a very strict to protocol person. All regular announcements went through her. If the announcement had not gone through the normal protocols, she wouldn't allow it on the intercom. Mrs. Higsby can be just as downright as scary as Jackie Tyler._

_"Maybe that will teach him to not mess with things," Rose mumbled. "I'll see ya later." And with that, Rose resumed her route._

_The elevator door open, letting a wave of personnel onto the floor. Most, if not all, of them nodded at Rose, indicating that they wished her luck that the Doctor hadn't done something else crazy other than hijack the intercom. The Tyler heiress stepped into the empty elevator and pushed the level 18 button. Rose closed her eyes as she listened the Doctor's singing. She exited the elevator when the door opened to the 18__th__ floor and went to intercom station room._

_The Doctor turned around as Rose opened the door and sang, "_When I didn't have a prayer, I thought nobody cared. I turned around and you were there."

To say that Rose was in shock would be mild. She was elastic. There with her in the room was the Doctor, Mrs. Higsby, her parents, Jake, and a few other friends/coworkers, all smiling and singing along with the Doctor. The walls were decorated with normal Valentine's Day decorations as well as what she assumed was the Doctor's input of decorations. She turned to her Doctor, grinning a little.

The Doctor took the lead, while everyone else sang the chorus, grinned, pulled out a small black box from his pockets, and dropped down to one knee and continued, "I'm laying it, on the line to show you. On the line for your love, there's nothing I want more. When you smile, I feel my heart open and I know there's nothing that I would not do. I'm layin' it, on the line this time. Just to be with youuuuu."

Rose covered her mouth with her hands. She was dreaming because the scene in front of her had to be a dream. She had long ago accepted that the Doctor didn't do domestic, or rather he wouldn't outright admit it that he did do domestic. Rose really didn't care, as long as they were together, she would be content. But here, in front of her, was the Doctor, down on one knee, presenting to her, that for her, he would admit to doing domestic.

"So, Rose Tyler –" The Doctor began, but Rose had cut him off with a shriek of happiness.

"Yes, you crazy Doctor of mine!" She pulled him upwards by his lapels and drew him into a deep kiss.

The clearing of Pete Tyler's voice drew the newly engaged couple from their celebration. "Now that that is settled, congratulations. Now come all of you. Back to work. The party will come later."

The Doctor and Rose were the last of the occupants that emptied the room, minus Mrs. Higsby and her staff. Rose rested her against his shoulder as they headed towards the elevators.

"You planned all that? Even Mina and Michelle's singing?"

"Of course! Everything done to the smallest details like Mina and Michelle singing. Timelord me."

"Half Timelord." She corrected.

"Half Timelord. But you still love me anyway."

"Forever, my Doctor."

"Forever, my beautiful, lovely Rose."


	8. Words

A/N: So I am suppose to be studying for my finals and I wrote this. I simply could not push away this plot bunny. Also, I view 10.5 as the 14 regeneration of the Doctor. (The universe granted an old man his wish.) But you can ignore that part if it doesn't float your boat.

Disclaimer: No own anything

* * *

><p>Words<p>

The Doctor was lost in his own thoughts again, which was very often when his attention wasn't occupied elsewhere. Although he was in a human body, he still had his Time Lord brain and all its wonderful (and sometimes rude) brainy abilities. He carried himself through 13 lifetimes and nearly 1800 years of adventures and memories. Of course, there were memories that he wished never to experience again, such as the deaths, lost, and loneliness. But there were one story that shined above the rest.

Down in the basement of a shop, a single lonely man took her hand in his, and uttered one word. "Run." And life began anew again. The two never stopped running, and nothing could stand in their way. But when she was ripped from him not once, but twice, the man lost hoped. But the universe was kind to the single lonely man and granted him one more run. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf were reunited once again, as it should be.

The sound of the music snapped the Doctor back to reality. The Doctor turned his head to the decorative aisle as Here Comes the Bride continued. There, he saw her, his lovely bride, walking down the aisle with her father.

As the pair reached the end of the aisle, the father graciously handed his daughter's hand to the Doctor and said in a stern voice, "Always keep her happy."

"Dad." She said.

"Always," replied the Doctor.

As the minister began, the Doctor was pulled back into his mind once again. He marveled at her beauty. The way her figure fit perfectly in the dress. The way he knew that she fit perfectly against him, allowing his body to engulf and protect hers. The way her hand fits perfectly into his. The way he looks at him with her beautiful eyes and everlasting trust.

When the minister asked the Doctor if he will take her as his bond mate, the Doctor replied with absolute certainty. "Yes."

The minister turned to the bride, "Do you Rose Tyler, take the Doctor as your bond mate for all eternity?"

Rose looked up at the Doctor, and gave him her most beautiful smile, "Yes…Forever."

The Doctor, without being told, pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Words are the beginning of a journey. The Doctor's and Rose's journey consists of many words, from "bananas are good" to "you crazy alien git!" No matter how many words form their adventures, their journey began with the word "run," and ended with the word "forever."

But then again, forever never ends.

* * *

><p>I love reviews. It keeps me writing. =3<p> 


End file.
